


love is four walls

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Introspection, Multi, OTW Trope Bingo, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It's pretty much unheard of: three marks, three people out there waiting for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "soulbonding/soulmates" squares at both OTW chat trope bingo (my card [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/2135.html)) and at round six of trope_bingo on Dreamwidth (my card [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1476.html)).
> 
> the "soulmates" trope really isn't my thing, whether it's in an au or not, but i somehow managed to get it on TWO different bingo cards, so i had to write something. i don't think anyone's particularly interested in my writing process, but i kept to a Really strict limit of 125 words for each of them while writing this. i wanted each character to be on completely equal footing as i explored their particular attitude towards the concept of soulmates in a universe where it's like. a thing for people??? whatever

Sasha avoids looking at the marks. They’re on her foot, so they’re easier to ignore than if they were on her hands, staring her in the face every day, but there are three of them, and she doesn’t like thinking about _that_.

It’s unheard of. She tells herself that it means there are three people _dying_ to meet her and get to know her. At the same time, though, it’s three people who might one day see her vulnerable, and that’s _frightening_.

And what if they’ve found each other? What if they’ve found each other, and they’ve decided they don’t need her, that they can’t be bothered to look? She doesn’t _want_ them, of course not, but she doesn’t want them to be without her.

 

 

Bayley’s never known anyone else who has three marks before. Three! That’s so many people to share your deepest thoughts – the innermost parts of yourself – with. So many people to get to know inside and out. Three different faces and bodies and voices and laughs and _souls_ to memorise. If she gets to meet even just one of the people her soul is bonded to, she knows she’ll be lucky. She isn’t looking, because it’s got to _happen_ , got to be something spontaneous and special.

And it will be. It will be hard and it will be complicated and it will be a little messy – it would have to be, with four people and all – but it will be perfect. She’ll make sure of it.

 

 

Charlotte really doesn’t see _why_ people bother with something as insignificant and fanciful as soulmates. She can get by just fine – much _more_ than just fine – on her own, thank you very much, and she _is_. She isn’t just a part, a piece of a puzzle, a cog in a machine, can’t be combined with anything else to make something more. She isn’t one half of a whole, or a third of one, either, and she certainly isn’t just a mere quarter. The three marks on the inside of her right ankle would have just about anyone else thinking differently, but not her, never her. Let them find each other, whoever they are, the three of them.

She is more than enough as she is.

 

 

Becky catches herself idly tracing over her marks whenever she’s barefoot.

It’s abnormal, she knows, having more than one. Especially having _three_. She’s met one person with two marks before, confided in them about hers, and even _they_ thought it was strange.

Still – three people means there’s more chance that at least one of them won’t hurt her. Or more people who could hurt her, but she’s trying to look on the brighter side of things.

The brighter side of things means getting away from here. Why would a soulmate – _soulmates_ – be just around the corner, anyway? She isn’t necessarily looking, but she doesn’t think she’ll find them at home.

Becky boards a plane to take her across the Atlantic, and she doesn’t look back.


End file.
